Hopelessly Devoted To You
by Rock Raider
Summary: My first deleted song scene for AllStars.  Enjoy!


Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Amy belongs to Sega, & Cera & Ali both belong to Universal. All I own is this story.

**Hopelessly Devoted To You.**

By:Rock Raider.

Cera & Ali were in the rocket car walking back to their own rooms to sleep. As they walked down the hall, they heard some weeping. Ali & Cera stopped, listening to the sound.

"Do you hear that?" Ali asked, listening to the weeping.

"Yeah." Cera said. "Wonder where it's coming from." Cera & Ali looked around for a while before they managed to locate the place the noise was coming from. They walked into the open door & saw Amy sitting on her bed, crying, with her back turned to them.

"Hey, isn't that Amy?" Ali asked. Cera however, raised an eyebrow & made an uncaring expression on her face.

"Yeah, so what?" She asked. Ali looked at Cera, looking hurt at what she said.

"So what?" Ali asked. "She looks hurt. We gotta see what's wrong." Cera however, looked indifferent at this.

"Yeah, you do that." Cera said, getting ready to walk away. "I, on the other hand, have far better things to do." Ali just threw a sharp look at Cera for this.

"Cera!" She quietly shouted. Cera then groaned with an annoyed look plastered on her face, turning back to Amy.

"Fine, I'll go see what he problem is with you." Cera said. Cera & Ali then walked into the room & up behind Amy, who just continued crying. Cera & Ali looked up at Amy as she cried.

"Amy?" Ali asked. Amy however, didn't hear Ali's voice. "Are you alright?" Amy looked down at the 2 little dinos, showing them the look on her face. She looked pretty sad. She had some tearstains present on her cheeks. She looked down at Ali & Cera.

"Oh, it's you 2." She said. Ali & Cera looked at Amy, concerned.

"Why are you crying?" Ali asked. Amy sighed at this.

"Oh the usual." She said. "Sonic blew me off, again." Cera & Ali looked at her, confused.

"Blew you off?" Cera asked. Amy nodded. "Blew you off what, Amy?" Amy blinked a bit in confusion & looked at the 2 perplexed dinos for a few seconds. She then realized how they comprehended her words, & laughed a bit.

"No, it's a figure of speech." Amy giggled. "It means that he rejected me." Cera & Ali then look at her, a bit shocked, now knowing what the phrase meant.

"Rejected you?" Ali asked. Amy nodded at this. "But why?" Amy sighed a bit in sadness.

"I have no idea." She said. "He always seems to do it just when I think he's finally about to admit how he feels. But whenever he gets close, he just runs off & leaves me looking like a nincompoop." She then looks over at a picture of Sonic she has sadly. "Sometimes I wonder if he even loves me at all. She walks up to the picture as music begins playing.

Amy:_**Guess mine is not the first heart broken.**_

_**My eyes are not the first to cry.**_

_**I'm not the first to know, there's no getting over you.**_

Amy picked up the picture & ran her finger across Sonic, singing.

Amy:_**Hello, I'm just a fool, who's willing to sit around, & wait for you.**_

Amy then took her finger off the picture, still looking at it.

Amy:_**But baby can't you see, there's nothing else for me to do.**_

_**I'm hopelessly devoted to you.**_

Amy placed the picture back where she found it & continued singing while she turned, walking back to the bed.

Amy:_**But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside.**_

_**I'm not in my head.**_

_**Hopelessly devoted to you.**_

_**Hopelessly devoted to you.**_

_**Hopelessly devoted to you.**_

Amy then sat back down on her bed. Ali & Cera crawled up on it & she sat between them, Ali on her right, & Cera on her left, both dinos looking at her.

Amy:_**My head is saying**_

Cera:_**"Fool, forget him!"**_

Amy:_**My heart is saying**_

Ali:_**"Don't let go."**_

Amy:_**Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do.**_

_**I'm hopelessly devoted to you.**_

Amy then looked up a bit, staring off into space.

_**But now there's nowhere to hide since you put my love aside.**_

_**I'm not in my head.**_

_**Hopelessly devoted to you.**_

Amy:, Ali, & Cera:_**Hopelessly devoted to you.**_

Amy:_**Hopelessly devoted to you.**_

Ali & Cera:_**Hopelessly devoted to youuuuuuuuu.**_

The song ends, & now Cera & Ali are sitting on either side of her, just looking at her. Amy hung her head a bit.

"Is that how you feel, Amy?" Ali asked. Amy nodded a bit.

"Uh huh." She said. "I can't help but wonder whether Sonic really loves me, or if I'm just convincing myself he does." Ali & Cera, both feeling sorry for Amy, looked at each other, then back at her.

"Don't think like that, Amy." Ali said, prompting Amy to look at her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." Cera said, making Amy turn to her. "Of COURSE Sonic likes you. We've seen the way he acts around you. There's absolutely no WAY he doesn't like you." Amy then gained a smile of hope.

"You really think so?" Amy asked. Ali & Cera nodded at her.

"Of course we do, Amy." Ali said. "We're your friends. We've come to know quite a bit about you since we met in the Great Valley, & trust us, we know Sonic likes you. We're certain that, in time, Sonic will admit it." Amy looked at the 2 dinos happily, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, you guys!" She said. She then drew them into a hug, tears still forming in her eyes. "Thank you both." She said.

**The End.**

**Well, here it is. My first songfic deleted scene for All-Stars. Even if the scene isn't working for the fic, Neros, I still hope you use the song in some situation, as I'm sure it's a good song for Amy to sing.**


End file.
